El intruso
by Zandruky
Summary: Cuando por fin la vida de la abogada Hange Zoe parece haber encontrado su rumbo un intruso llegara a mover su mundo
1. Antes de la llegada del intruso

Hola, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, este es un fanfic levihan en un universo alternativo, y es una idea que traigo desde hace un buen rato, espero que disfruten leyendo y tambien rspero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía, pero es que la verdad el español se me da fatal, bueno sin mas preámbulo los dejo con la historia

ooo--ooo--ooo

Antes de la llegada del intruso

Hange Zoe se había graduado con honores de la escuela de abogados mas prestigiosa del país y por tanto creía tener un futuro asegurado, así que, en cuanto se graduó trato de formar parte de uno de los despachos de abogados mas notables de la ciudad, el bufete Reiss. Entrar al bufete fue relativamente fácil, el problema se presento cuando conoció a su mentor, Rod Reiss.

Rod Reiss se había convertido en el dueño de la firma después de la muerte de su hermano Uri Reiss, a diferencia de su hermano él era un hombre comun y sus talentos como abogado no sobresalían del resto, había logrado mantener la firma a flote gracias a sus relaciones personales, entre las que sobresalían relaciones con políticos corruptos y lideres de bandas de crimen organizado.

A pesar de los pocos talentos de su mentor, Hange estaba emocionada de que su primer experiencia laboral fuera en un bufete tan importante y por tanto se esmeraba todos los días para cumplir con su trabajo, armabá los expedientes con dedicación y redactabá argumentos contundentes para cada caso que le encomendabán.

Habían pasado ya tres años desde su graduacion y Hange se encontraba frustrada, hasta ese momento no la habían dejado litigar y sin darse cuenta en alguna parte del camino algo dentro de ella se había roto, había perdido la confianza y la alegria que la habian caracterizado, en ese momento se sentía inútil y relegada, aun así no dejaba de esforzarse al máximo en su trabajo, para colocar la cereza en el pastel Rod era un completo cerdo con ella y a ella eso ya ni siquiera le importaba.

-Ven a mi oficina muñeca- llamo por la extensión

-En seguida señor- contesto ella sin darle importancia a sus formas inapropiadas

ooo--ooo--ooo

-Ven nena, pon tu hermoso culo en la silla y anota, mañana a las cuatro viene un socio potencial, necesito que armes una presentación en con la que este imbecil quede convencido de que lo mejor para su firma es unirse a nuestro bufete y ponte una falda, la mas corta que tengas

-Como usted orden-dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento la castaña

ooo--ooo--oooo

Hange se esforzó al máximo en la presentación pero mientras la desarrollaba un sentimiento de inconformidad crecía en su pecho, sintió que algo que había estado dormido en su pecho durante muchos años despertaba violentamente y esa noche decidio que haría algo arriesgado.

Se presento al día siguiente con una fuerza en su pecho que le daba seguridad, se puso unos pantalones, formales pero cómodos que no dejaban ver si figura y no le presto mayor importancia a su arreglo personal.

ooo--ooo--ooo

Para no variar Rod llego casi a la hora de su cita, en cuanto llego vio con enfado a la chica.

-Pero que carajos, ¿Como te atreves a llegar así? pareces un espantapájaros, mas te vale que tu presentación convenza al idiota de Kenny.

-No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que la presentacion los sorprenderá- dijo con una seguridad que ni ella misma se conocía

Pasaron 15 minutos y llego el invitado, Kenny Ackerman el dueño de la firman Akerman, la firma de abogados mas reconocida del continente. Kenny había logrado el éxito y fama de su firma con una mezcla de estrategia publicitaria y negocios, su firma solo aceptaba dos clases de casos, por un lado aceptaba casos que nadie quería aceptar para personas que no podían pagar los servicios de un abogado, estos casos lo habian hecho popular en las cortes y entre la poblacion en general y por otro lado atendía casos de empresas internacionales y de gran peso económico, eso le había financiado la firma.

Pocas semanas atrás Kenny y Rod se habían encontrado en una fiesta, en vida Keny y Uri, el hermano de Rod, habían sido mejores amigos, así que cuando Rod le propuso en la fiesta a Kenny que se fusionarán él decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Bienvenido señor Ackerman, acompáñeme por aquí por favor-dijo segura la de lentes guiando al pelinegro a la oficina de Rod

-Kenny, que gusto, pasa amigo, bienvenido

-Rod-contesto secamente el Ackerman

-Bueno sin rodeos, mi asistente, Hange me ayudará a exponer una presentación que he realizado para que te animes a que realicemos la fusion, adelante

-Gracias - la castaña empezo su discurso- como sabrá el Bufete Reis es el bufete mas prestigioso del país, todo esto gracias al legado del señor Uri Reiss quien fundo esta firma y trabajo para darle renombre al despacho, lamentablemente a su muerte el peso de este magnifico bufete cayo en los hombros del mediocre de Rod, aquí presente e inútil como siempre-las declaraciones de Hange lo tomaron tan desprevenido que no tubo oportunidad de razonar cuando la chica siguió su discurso-el cerdo aquí presente se ha encargado de convertir este bufete en un nido que alberga políticos corruptos y lideres del crimen organizado, así que, señor Ackerman si su firma se une a este bufete esta destinado a convertirse en una lavadora de dinero sucio- dicho esto salio de forma altiva de la oficina rumbo a su escritorio

Kenny soltó una carcajada estruendosa tras el discurso de la chica mientras Rod al fin reaccionaba del impacto por el discurso y salia furioso de su oficina

-Estas despedida, maldita zorra- le grito furioso ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros

-Te equivocas bastardo, yo renuncio, metete tu trabajo de mierda por el culo -respondio Hange con energia mientras salia del edificio tomando su bolso

-Debo admitir que esto ha sido muy entretenido- soltó Kenny saliendo de la oficina- comprenderas que no hago negocios con ratas, nada personal- dijo tranquilamente mientras encendía un cigarrillo y se dirigia tranquilamente a la salida- no te preocupes, conozco el camino, un placer Rod.

ooo--ooo--ooo

Fuera del bufete una tambaleante Hange se encontraba paralizada, no sabia como había tenido el valor para enfrentar a su ahora ex jefe, la carga de adrenalina había desaparecido y ahora lo que acababa de pasar le parecia tan irreal que le costaba sostenerse sobre sus pies.

-Que carajos hiciste Zoe, ahora si lo has arruinado todo- se reprendía sola cuando salio Kenny, el hombre se paro junto a ella aun fumando su cigarro y le hablo

-Tienes agallas chica y pasión, si así como insultas litigas será un placer que seas parte de mi equipo- dijo mientras le extendía una tarjeta

Torpemete la chica tomo la tarjeta entre sus manos y sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un salvavidas en medio de una violenta tormenta, no atino a decir nada cuando un lujoso auto se detuvo frente a ellos y Kenny subió en el.

ooo--ooo--ooo

Al día siguiente la castaña se preparo desde muy temprano para ir a la dirección que marcaba la tarjeta que Kenny le había entregado, al llegar quedo maravillada con el edificio frente a ella y decidio que tenia que convencer a Kenny fuera como fuera de contrarla.

-Buen día, busco al señor Kenny Ackerman- la recepcionista la vio con recelo

-¿Tiene cita?

-Realmente no, pero me dio su tarjeta y me dijo que viniera

-¿Puede mostrarmela?- Hange acerco la tarjeta al mostrador

-Perdone la desconfianzmo deme su nombre y tome asiento, en un momento la llamo

\- Zoe, Hange Zoe

Pasaron menos de 10 minutos cuando la recepcionista la llamo

-Señorita Zoe, el señor Ackerman la atenderá ahora

-Permiso- soltó tímidamente

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí, la chica con los ovarios gigantes- soltó irreverente Kenny, por alguna razón la broma relajo a Hange quien entro en confianza y se dispuso a hablar con naturalidad

-Es un gusto volver a verlo señor Ackerman

-Llamame Kenny

-Es un gusto volver a verlo Kenny- el aludido soltó una carcajada ruidosa

-Eres una chica interesante, me recuerdas tu nombre

-Zoe, Hange Zoe

-Iré directo al punto, me quedo claro que tienes agallas para decir la verdad y en tus ojos veo pasión, esa pasión que se necesita para defender un caso hasta el final, así que Hange ¿Quieres unirte a Ackerman y asociados?

-Seria un honor

\- No se diga mas, bienvenida a bordo- sonrió y tomo su extensión

-Rico, por favor encargate de que le asignen una oficina a la señorita Zoe, a partir de hoy será parte de nuestro equipo-colgo la extension y estiro la mano para estrechar la mano de Hange- de nuevo bienvenida, espero mucho de ti.

**Continuara...**


	2. La llegada del intruso

Hola y muchas gracias por estar en esta nueva entrada, SNK no me pertenece, solo me atrevo a usar a sus personajes entrañables para los delirios que hay en mi loca cabeza

**La llegada del intruso**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Hange Zoe había llegado a Ackerman y asociados, en poco tiempo pero con mucho esfuerzo la castaña logro convertirse en una de las abogadas mas reconocidas de la firma, su historial de casos era impecable, había ganado todos los casos que le encomendaban, se había especializado en atender los casos de personas sin recursos y eso le había dado gran popularidad con el publico en general, se sentía realizada y plena, bueno, casi.

Su dedicación abnegada a su carrera la habían hecho tener poco tiempo para su vida personal, así que de vez en cuando se preguntaba si el éxito profesional valía por sobre el éxito personal, y se lo pregunta mas cuando se encontraba con su mejor amiga Nanaba.

Nanaba había sido su mejor amiga desde prescolar, ambas se conocían a la perfección. Nanaba era alta, rubia, delgada y hermosa, cuando tuvieron que decidir que harían en el futuro Nanaba decidió ser odontologa como su padre. Mientras estudiaba dio una ayudantias en una clínica publica en donde conoció al que tiempo después se convertiría en su marido, el doctor Mike Zacharius.

-Hans, querida, ya sé que ya hemos hablado de esto pero, de verdad ¿no piensas seriamente en buscar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida?

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, por ahora mi carrera es lo mejor que me ha pasado y me apasiona dedicarme a ella, eso me hace feliz

-¿No será mas bien que tus expectativas estas muy altas, altas como de 1.90 altura, mas de 100 kilos y de cabello negro?

-Ya hemos hablado de eso, y como todas las veces anteriores te dire que "No estoy interesada en Kenny", agradecida si y mucho, pero solo eso, lo veo como un ejemplo y como alguien que me reta intelectualmente, pero solo eso

-Es imposible, no entiendo como sigues asegurando que no te interesa, digo, es un tipo mayor pero tiene su encanto

-De verdad Nana, dejemos ese tema, no me gusta, si algún día conozco a alguien sería genial, pero si de igual forma me quedo soltera por mi no hay problema

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo dejare por la paz, solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero que el día de mañana llores triste y sin consuelo porque estas sola

-No te preocupes Nana, porque si eso pasa yo sé que tendré tu hombro para llorar

-Sabes que si demente- dijo soltando una sonrisa y abrazando a la castaña

ooo--ooo--ooo

-Hange, sabes que esta misión es muy importante, ten en cuenta que tu éxito podría significar mi propio éxito o fracaso

-No se preocupe Kenny, soy consiente de la responsabilidad

-Ja, sigue pareciendome curioso que me tuteas y me hablas con respeto a la vez- la castaña se limito a regalarle una sincera sonrisa al hombre y salio de su oficina

-¿Se puede saber que se traen Hange y tu? cuestiono una rubia.

El nombre de la rubia era Traute Caven, Traute llego a la firma como una auditora fiscal enviada por el banco central y en cuanto cruzo la puerta de la oficina de Kenny ambos quedaron flechados, un año después de que se conocieron Traute renuncio a su trabajo en el banco y empezó a trabajar en el departamento de finanzas en la firma Ackerman, era innegable que ambos estaban profundamente enamorado.

-Le he encargado una investigacion especial, extremadamente importante-dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la rubia

-¿Y no me contaras nada mas?

-Por hoy no, pero pronto lo sabras todo

-Bueno señor misterioso, espero que sea lo que sea Hange logre llegar a la meta que le hayas puesto-le dedico una sonrisa

ooo--ooo--ooo

Mientras tanto Hange se encontraba en el distrito comercial de la ciudad

-Centro joyero Berner-leyó -Este es el lugar- habló sola mientras repasaba la dirección en su celular y entonces se dispuso a entrar

-Bienvenida, dijo un hombre joven rubio en cuanto entro

-Buenas, vengo a recoger un pedido del señor Kenny Ackerman - Hange no pudo evitar pensar que el chico que le dio la bienvenida era muy guapo.

-Si, un momento-dijo mientras buscaba entre unas pequeñas cajas bajo el mostrador- aqui esta-dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra - se lo mostrare-dijo al tiempo que abría la caja y dejaba al descubierto un hermoso anillo de diamante

-Wow- fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Lo pondré en una bolsa, en seguida regreso-el chico coloco el anillo en una bolsa y se lo entrego-muchas gracias vuelva pronto

-Gracias a usted- dijo la castaña y se dispuso a salir aun no sabia que le había gustado mas, el exquisito anillo o el apuesto chico, en cuanto salio ojeo la bolsa y vio una pequeña tarjeta y decidió tomarla, la tarjeta decia

\--Hola mi nombre es Moblit Berner, he quedado encantado en cuanto cruzo la puerta, me encantaría invitarla a salir, si acepta póngase en contacto al siguiente número--

Hange no lo pensó ni un minuto y marco el numero de la tarjeta, aun parada fuera de la joyeria

-¿Bueno?

-Mi nombre es Hange y acepto salir contigo-y entonces volteo a la puerta de la joyería para intentar ver a Moblit y en efecto pudo verlo

-Un gusto señorita Hange, será un placer salir con usted

-Hablame de tu, yo haré lo mismo, nos hablamos después Moblit- colgó y agito la mano para despedirse del chico.

Después de la visita a la joyeria Hange fue a la floreria, contacto un trío de cuerdas y aseguro la reservación en el restaurante mas exclusivo de la ciudad. Estaba satisfecha, había logrado completar con éxito todas sus tareas y como plus habia logrado que un chico guapo la invitara a salir, el día había sido perfecto.

ooo--ooo--ooo

Hange y Moblit llevaban dos semanas saliendo regularmente cada tercer día, se llevaron bien desde la primera cita y decidieron que continuarian saliendo, Hange no podía sentirse mas plena, por su lado Nanaba estaba feliz de que su amiga por fin diera señales de estar enamorada de alguien, ya se imaginaba vestida de dama de honor en la boda.

ooo--ooo--ooo

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo el pelinegro

-Pero de que habla Kenny, ¿no me diga que se esta echando para atras?-le refuto la castaña

-¿Y si me dice que no?

-Se para frente a ella y le dice "Mira rubia, soy Kenny Ackerman, nunca conseguirás nada mejor, así que deja de hacerte del rogar"

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no, solo bromeaba, solo no se preocupe, nada malo va a pasar, ella le va a decir que si y van a ser felices juntos

-Espero que tengas razón

-La tengo, siempre la tengo-le guiño el ojo y le dio un golpe en el hombro-Vaya por ella tigre- el Ackerman la miro con animo y salio de su oficina.

ooo--ooo--ooo

Hange se dirigía al departamento de Kenny, ella confiaba en que las cosas salieran como lo hanbia planeado, y solo por prevenir tenia que alimentar a las mascotas de su jefe, un par de pirañas del amazonas y entonces sonó su telefono.

-Hola amor-contesto la castaña

-Hola corazon- contesto Moblit del otro lado de la línea-¿que haces?

-Vine a alimentar a las mascotas de Kenny, si el plan sale bien hoy no llegara a dormir y los pobres inocentes se quedaran sin cena-dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo aunque Moblit no podía verla

-Amor, se que amas a los animales, pero no estas hablando de peces dorados, son pirañas, por favor, ten mucho cuidado

-Lo tendré, no te asustes- decía alegre mientras se encaminaba al departamento.

La conversación con Moblit siguió hasta que llego a la puerta del departamento y noto que estaba abierta

-Te tengo que colgar amor, esta pasando algo raro- fue lo ultimo que dijo y colgó, dejando con la angustia a Moblit

La puerta estaba abierta y las luces estaban encendidas, guiada por su instinto tomo un florero que estaba a la entrada y se dispuso a adentrarse sigilosamente para buscar al intruso, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo, un chico un poco mas bajo que ella de cabellos negros tratando de entrar al despacho de Kenny, sin pensarlo mucho tomo el florero y se lo estrello en cabeza.

**Continuara...**


	3. Un intruso de apellido Ackerman

Hola de nuevo, quiero agradecer a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis alucines, muchas gracias.

Antes de empezar quiero ponerlos un poquito en contexto, en este universo alternativo Levi es más joven que Hange, una diferencia como de 7 años aproximadamente. Por otro lado, me he tomado la libertad de jugar con otro de mis ships favoritos de la serie Kenny x Traute, y de suavizar un poco el carácter de Kenny porque para mi el tipo es un personaje muy carismático, bueno sin más que decir por ahora los dejo con el capitulo.

SNK no me pertenece, le pertenece al maestro Isayama

**Un intruso de apellido Ackerman**

Sin pensarlo mucho Hange tomo el florero y lo estrello en cabeza del pelinegro frente a ella.

-Carajo- grito el joven mientras se sobaba la cabeza-¿Que te crees idiota?-dijo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con ella, en ese instante la castaña lo reconoció, el tipo frente a ella no era otro que Levi Ackerman, el sobrino de Kenny y hasta donde sabia su única familia.

Levi era hijo de la hermana menor de Kenny, la cual había muerto cuando el chico aun era muy pequeño, siendo el único familiar cercano el juzgado familiar le hizo llegar una notificación en la que le informaban que tenia que quedarse con su custodia o bien firmar los documentos en los que le concedía la custodia al estado. Sin pensarlo mucho Kenny lo adopto y lo crio hasta la edad de 15 años cuando Levi escapo de su casa. Después de su escape se habían mantenido contacto pero hasta el momento no habían tenido un reencuentro, a lo mas que se había limitado era a mandarle una que otra fotografía cada cierto tiempo, cada que Kenny recibía una nueva fotografía cambiaba la que tenía en un marco plateado sobre su escritorio, fue asi como la chica lo pudo reconocer sin haberlo visto en persona antes.

-Mierda, pero que carajos-Apenas atino a decir la castaña

-¿Tu quien diablos eres idiota?, porque entras al departamento para golpearme- dijo con cara enfadada el de menor estatura

-Perdona, perdona, no ha sido a propósito, pero vi la puerta abierta y las luces encendidas, pensé que eras un ladrón- hablo la castaña sintiéndose culpable por lo que acababa de hacer

-Pero que demonios-dijo volviéndose a sobar la cabeza-No me digas que eres Traute, pensé que el viejo tenia mejor gusto para las mujeres- habló sin tapujos mientras hacia un ademán de grandes pechos con las manos

-No mocoso imbécil, no soy Traute mi nombre es Hange y trabajo para tu tío-hablo tratando de contener la ira en la voz

-Así que eres otra de las mascotas del viejo- dijo sin prestarle atención a la castaña- Y bien mascota ¿donde esta tu amo?- soltó altivo

-El señor Kenny esta en una reunión importante y no volverá hoy a su departamento, y tengo un nombre mocoso HANGE, HANGE, aprendelo bien-grito ya sin poder contener la ira que la actitud del chico le provocaba

-Como sea, no me interesa, me quedare aquí hasta que aparezca- tomo asiento en la sala y tomo una de las revistas que estaban en una pequeña mesa de cristal para empezar a hojearla, Hange no podia estar mas enojada, la visita sorpresa iba a tener que terminar si o si.

-ooo-ooo-

A unos kilometros de distancia cenaban en el restaurante mas exclusivo de la ciudad Kenny y Traute, el vestía un elegante traje negro y ella un elegante vestido azul que hacia resaltar su figura.

-La cena ha sido magnifica, pero me he de confesar que me preocupa un poco que seas tan detallista, así que hablemos sin rodeos, ¿Me vas a dejar?

-Claro que no, ¿como se te ocurre pensar eso?

-Intuición femenina, creo

-Pues no es nada de eso

-Es que ni siquiera en nuestro último aniversario fuiste tan detallista, y conozco tu historial, sé que eras un mujeriego antes de salir conmigo

-Tu lo dijiste, antes de salir contigo, pero me has cambiado la forma de ver el mundo, me has hecho una mejor versión de mi, me has mostrado un Kenny que solo puedo ser si tu estas conmigo y es por eso que hemos venido a cenar hoy

-¿Para festejar al nuevo Kenny?

-No, mas bien para festejar a la autora del nuevo Kenny- hablo mientras la tomaba de la mano- es por eso que quiro pedirte...

El pelinegro se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su celular

-Un segundo por favor- tomo el telefono viendo que era una llamada de Hange y pensó que quizá la chica necesitaba ayuda con alguno de los argumentos para el caso en el que estaba trabajando, que se joda, esta noche no, esta noche había algo mas importante que hacer, desvío la llamada y puso el aparato en vibrador.

-Como te estaba diciendo, Traute, cuando llegaste a mi vida a revisar mis cuentas bancarias, no pude evitar pensar... -el telefono volvió a sonar, pese a que estaba en modo vibrar el estruendo del aparato sobre la mesa era fuerte-¿Que carajos?

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo indignada la rubia

-Tu no cariño, el telefono, dejame apagarlo

-En que iba, ah si, eres la autora de un nuevo y mejorado Kenny y es por eso que yo quiero...

Nuevamente se escucho un telefono-Maldicion-grito indignado

-Perdona, mi telefono, dijo la rubia mientras contesta

-Bueno

-Hola Traute, perdona que te moleste, estoy buscando a Kenny-hablo nerviosa Hange escondida en la cocina del departamento

-Hange, querida, dame un momento, es Hange- dijo mientras estiraba el telefono hacia Kenny

-Hange, mas te vale que sea importante, estaba en medio de algo muy importante, dijo secamente mientras se echaba completa una copa de vino tinto.

-Su sobrino esta aquí-solto sin reparos la de lentes haciendo que el hombre del otro lado de la línea escupiera todo el contenido de la copa sobre su acompañante

Hange no entendio bien lo que pasaba del otro lado de la línea, solo había escuchado un chillido como de un animal herido y la llamada se corto poco despues.

\--ooo--ooo--

-Kenny Ackerman, esto es lo mas humillante que me ha pasado en la vida-hablo claro Traute y lo baño con una copa de vino en la cara.

-Espera, amor, ha sido un accidente, amor espera

-Dejame en paz Ackerman, esto se termino, ¿me oiste? se termino-grito mientras azotaba la puerta de un taxi al que se subió hecho una furia

Kenny se quedo estático, viendo como el vehículo se alejaba del lugar. Furioso como estaba encendio el telefono, y marco:

-Zoe, no iré a ver a la rata, se ha jodido todo, quedate en mi departamento hasta que el idiota se vaya, no tengo ganas de verlo- sin darle oportunidad a decir nada colgo y volvió a apagar el telefono

\--ooo--ooo--

-Estas hablando con Kenny- Hange escucho una voz grave detrás de ella

-Estaba, no va a venia a verte, esta de mal humor- musito resignada-me ha ordenado que me quede hasta que te vayas, ¿podrías irte ya?

-Jum- sonrió de lado-Bueno esta va a ser una noche larga

**Continuara... **


	4. Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla

¡Hola de nuevo! aquí con un nuevo capitulo, antes de empezar quiero disculparme porque he estado trabajando en la tablet y en el celular y ya me di cuenta de que se me han ido algunos dedazos, en cuanto pueda lo arreglare, sin mas que decir aqui vamos de nuevo.

SNK es propiedad del maestro y dios de la muerte Isayama.

**Bienvenida a tu peor pesadilla**

Ahí se encontraba Hange sentada en un cómodo sofá en la sala de Kenny peleando con el sueño que empezaba a apoderarse de ella, maldición, hasta hace unas horas su vida era prácticamente perfecta, tenia el trabajo de sus sueños y salia con un chico lindo, y ahora estaba como guardia de un mocoso sin poder dormir y con temor de que su jefe, el hombre a quien mas admiraba, no quisiera volver a saber nada de ella, se hacia teorías en la cabeza de lo que le podría haber enojado tanto, pero no a esas horas y con el sueño no encontraba respuestas.

-Porque no te vas a tu casa, cuatro ojos-dijo el pelinegro harto de verla bostezar

-No me voy a ir mocoso, Kenny me pidió que me quedara hasta que te vayas

-Tsk,en ese caso podrías al menos tener la decencia de no estar bostezando, es de muy al gusto.

-Perdón señor modales-contesto alterada la castaña-pero ya he pasado semanas sin dormir y no aguanto mas, muero de sueño, no sé porqué te doy explicaciones, ¿Porque mejor no te vas tu?

-Necesito hablar con Kenny, ya te lo dije necia

-Y yo ya te dije que no volverá esta noche, esta muy molesto

-Me quedare aquí hasta que aparezca

-Eres un gran necio

-Tu eres una testaruda

Ambos se gruñeron y volvieron a ignorarse durante un rato, hasta que Levi rompió el silencio

-Si te vas a quedar hasta que me vaya duerme un rato en mi habitación

-Espera ¿que? tienes una habitación

-Claro, yo crecí aquí, donde crees que dormía ¿en el armario de escobas?

-Por tu tamaño, quizá en una caja de zapatos

-No se puede contigo lentes de mierda, trate de ser amable pero parece que no te importa, olvídalo, la oferta expiro.

-Gracias señor amabilidad, pero ni loca entraría a la habitación de un mocoso-contesto molesta

-Estas loca si crees que podría intentar algo contigo

-Estas loco si crees que me dejaría hacer algo por un enano

-Quieres dejar de hacer referencias de mi estatura jirafa

Levi buscó un poco de cordura en su mente y harto de pelear con una mujer tan molesta se paro de la silla en la que estaba y se dispuso a retirarse de la sala

-Iré a dormir en mi habitación, despiertame si llega Kenny-hablo secamente y entro a una de las habitaciones del departamento

Hange se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar una buena taza de café, se aseguro que las pirañas de Kenny tuvieran comida suficiente y regreso a tomar asiento en la sala, empezó a divagar sobre las ultimas horas que había vivido y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

-ooo-ooo-

-No Moblit, espera..-murmuraba en sueños la castaña- es que soy muy sensible si me tocas ahí...-seguía murmurando mientras soltaba ligeros suspiros y quejidos

Frente a ella de pie se encontraba Levi enojado por el ruido que hacia, así que decidió despertarla amablemente tirándola del sillón

-Estoy despierta, estoy despierta- decía mientras se paraba del piso

-Como guardián no sirves, te quedaste dormida, que bueno que eres abogada y no velador

-Si como digas-

-Kenny no llego

-Te lo dije

-Llévame a su oficina

-¿Perdona? acaso tengo cara de taxista

-No tienes cara de estreñida, pero eso no importa, llévame , vamos así te libras de mi

-Bien, esa oferta si me interesa, pero antes tendré que pasar a mi departamento

-No tengo tiempo, necesito que me lleves rápido para llegar al menos a mi segunda clase

-Esta bien, esta bien, lo que sea para deshacerme de ti

-ooo-ooo-

Hange se encontraba en el baño lavándose la cara cuando su móvil sonó, sin detenerse a pensarlo Levi tomo el aparato y vio que en la pantalla aparecía MOBLIT B y entonces contesto

-Bueno

-Perdón creo que me equivoque, estoy buscando a Hange

-Este es su teléfono, ella esta en el baño

-¿Quien habla?

-Levi

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque contestas el teléfono de Hange?-empezó ha reclamar Moblit con enfado en la voz, Levi se disponía a contestar cuando Hange salio del baño viéndolo con el aparato en la mano

-Que te has creído- le reclamo mientras le arrebataba el teléfono-Bueno- contesto nerviosa

-¿Hans? ¿que ocurre? anoche me cuelgas en medio de la conversación y hoy un tipo me contesta tu teléfono, ¿Esta todo bien?

-Claro que esta todo bien-dijo con voz nerviosa-¿Que podría estar mal?, el que te contesto es mi, es mi... es mi primo, si es mi primo, es un mocoso por favor amor no le tomes importancia

-¿Esta todo bien corazón?

-Claro que esta todo bien, no te preocupes, ¿te parece si nos vemos hoy para comer?

-Me parece magnifico amor, estaré esperando con ansias para verte

-Te amo cielo

-Yo más a ti corazón, besos- Y entonces ambos colgaron

En cuanto colgó la llamada volteo a ver furiosa a Levi, ¿Como se atrevía ese enano a contestar su teléfono? pero el azabache solo se limitaba a verla con desprecio.

-Ustedes dos dan asco-por fin dijo el de menor estatura-Derrochan tanta miel que no me sorprendería que se volvieran diabeticos

-Eso no es asunto tuyo enano, ¿Que te has creído? ¿Quien te dio permiso de contestar mi celular?-Hange estaba hecha una furia

-Tu tono es bastante irritante, tenia que hacer que parará-contesto el azabache sin darle mayor importancia-¿Vas a seguir gritándome o ya podemos irnos?

-Vamonos, ya no te soporto Levi Ackerman, entre más rápido me deshaga de ti, más rápido volveré a mi perfecta vida

-ooo-ooo-

Ambos salieron del lujoso edificio de departamentos y subieron al auto de Hange para dirigirse al edificio en el que la castaña trabajaba, y así recorrieron el camino sin dirigirse la palabra, cada uno esperando que la maldición terminara pronto. Cuando llegaron al despacho las miradas curiosas no se hicieron esperar,el pelinegro era un imán para las miradas femeninas quienes al verlo le dedicaban coquetas sonrisas y guiños, en general todos estaban intrigados con la identidad del chico.

-Buen día Rico- saludo alegre la castaña

-Hola Hange, buen día- saludo nerviosa la secretaria de Kenny, una mujer de mediana edad llamada Rico quien siempre lucia una cabellera plateada impecable, ni un cabello fuera de su lugar, Hange siempre se había preguntado como lo lograba y porque ella no podía quedar tan bien peinada, al ver su expresión supo que algo esta mal

-¿Esta el jefe?- pregunto contagiada por los nervios de la peliplateada

-Esta, pero esta de muy mal humor, parece que Troute ha renunciado- dijo lo ultimo en un tono más bajo para que nadie la escuchara

-Mierda-Pensó Hange, aunque aun no sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, su mente podía empezar a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, podía entender porque estaba tan molesto.

-Podrías decirle que he traído a su sobrino- pidió nerviosa

-¿Estas consciente que puede cortarme la cabeza?

-Lo estoy, pero por favor, por favor- suplico Hange

-Si muero, dile a Ian que lo amo... y que no me gustan sus galletas de avena-

-Te prometo que se lo diré-dijo la castaña tomando dramáticamente las manos de su compañera

Rico tomo la extensión y marco

-Que!-El grito de Kenny se escucho desde el auricular y a través de la puerta-Te dije que no quería que nadie me molestara

-Perdone señor, es que, Hange ha traído a su sobrino-No se escucho nada al otro lado de la linea, de repente se escucho un grito a través de la puerta

-Que entren los dos

Hange se puso de pie y apresuro a Levi, ambos entraron atropelladamente a la oficina de Kenny

-Enano, me alegraría decir que me sorprende cuanto has crecido, pero es ti no aplica-Se apresuro a decir sin reparos, entonces Hange se aventuro a hablar

-Señor Kenny, este, yo, lo dejo con su sobrino

-Alto ahí Zoe, no te he dado permiso para retirarte

-Si, claro, espero-dijo nerviosa la castaña, no quería estar en cerca de Kenny mientras este estuviera enojado, la ponía nerviosa

-Tenemos que hablar a solas Kenny- por fin interrumpió Levi

-No te preocupes, pese a todo Zoe es de mi confianza, podemos hablar de lo que sea en su presencia-Dijo sin ganas el mayor de los Ackerman

-De esto no- dijo sosteniendo una mirada seria

-Creo que entiendo de que va esto, esta bien, Zoe sal de mi oficina, pero quédate cerca todavía quiero hablar contigo

-Esta bien- La castaña salio de la oficina y se dispuso a esperar en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera

-ooo-ooo-

Hange reflexionaba sobre la actitud de Kenny, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, nunca antes la había llamado por su apellido. En ese estado de enojo definitivamente parecía otra persona, una cruel y sanguinaria, capaz de descuartizar a quien se le pusiera en frente, bueno quizá exageraba un poco. Perdida entre sus reflexiones decidió que no le importaba como, iba a recuperar la buena relación que tenia con su jefe, no le importaba si tenia que ir a buscar Traute al fin del mundo para que se reconciliara con su jefe (porque estaba segura que eso era lo que estaba mal), ella iba a hacer lo que fuera para que la persona a la que mas admiraba volviera a ser el de siempre, en eso estaba cuando repentinamente sonó la extensión de Rico.

-Si... en seguida señor- esta vez ya no se escucharon gritos a través de la puerta-Quiere que entres

-ooo-ooo-

En cuanto entro, pudo notar que los rastros de ira habían desaparecido de la cara de Kenny, ahora más bien esa cara reflejaba preocupación, pero el hombre trataba de mantener la expresión neutra.

-Pasa toma asiento, quiero agradecer que te hayas quedado en mi departamento ayer, no sabes lo importante que es para mi saber que puedo confiar en alguien, como te habrás de imaginar las cosas no salieron como esperaba y Traute y yo hemos terminado

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo la castaña en un tono como de disculpa

-No te preocupes, Kenny Ackerman no dejará que algo así lo detenga- dijo el azabache más grande- por otro lado Hange, quiero pedirte un favor especial

-No se preocupe Kenny, sea lo que sea acepto gustosa

-Aun no te he dicho que favor te voy a pedir-Levi solo observaba fastidiado el dialogo entre amo y mascota

-Aun así, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por usted, como muestra de mi aprecio y símbolo de mi lealtad

-Bueno en ese caso, necesito que recibas a Levi durante un mes en tu casa

-Claro no hay problema... ESPERA QUE?

-DEFINITIVAMENTE NO- Gritaron Levi y Hange al mismo tiempo

-Me alegra mucho poder confiar en ti, te voy a encargar mucho a mi sobrino

-Espera, no voy a mudarme con esta loca- protesto el azabache

-No te estoy preguntando enano, es necesario, créeme, por ahora solo puedo confiar en Hange

-Kenny, yo, de verdad aprecio que tenga tan buen concepto de mi, pero creo que esto esta no es una buena idea

-No me interesa- se limito a contestar Kenny dejando claro que la orden estaba dada

**Continuara...**


	5. Bienvenido a casa

Hola de nuevo

nuevamente quiero agradecerles a los que leen esta historia, pese a mis faltas de ortografía y limitado vocabulario, mil gracias.

¿Quieren saber porque Kenny le ha pedido a Hange que deje que Levi viva en su casa? ¿Troute regresará con Kenny? ¿Henge y Levi se van a matar antes de que termine el mes? bueno van a tener seguir leyendo la historia ;)

Los personajes de SNK son propiedad del maestro Isayama

**Bienvenido a casa**

La castaña y el azabache seguían discutiendo frente a Kenny haciendo evidente que la idea de compartir techo durante un mes les parecía inconcebible, cuando finalmente hartaron a Kenny y este decidió callarlos

-Les dejare claro algo a los dos, es literalmente su culpa que el amor de mi vida me haya dejado, así que ambos me lo deben y ahora váyanse, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos el día de hoy- sentencio el mayor de los tres dejando zanjado el asunto

Levi y Hange se pusieron de pie y salieron de la oficina de Kenny sin dirigirse la palabra una vez fuera cada quien tomo su camino. Hange se dirigió a su oficina por algunos papeles, el hecho de que no pudiera estar ahí no implicaba que iba a desatender sus obligaciones, tomo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió al estacionamiento para abordar su auto, de camino a su auto Hange no dejaba de pensar en lo incomodo que la situación le resultaba, pensó en plantarse en la oficina de Kenny y decirle firmemente que no iba a recibir a su sobrino, pero después de meditar un rato decidió que aceptaría su destino con la cabeza en alto, después de todo, solo era un mes. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio al azabache de pie junto a su auto, aparentemente esperándola.  
-Hey cuatro ojos-saludo de forma casual  
-Hola enano, ¿Quieres seguir peleando?-le cuestiono desconfiada la castaña  
-Estuve pensando, y si sera inevitable que vivamos juntos creo que deberíamos hacer las pases- le propuso sin que ella lo esperara  
-Tregua en lo que termina esta locura-medito Hange-Esta bien, empecemos de cero, entonces, mucho gusto soy Hange Zoe y seré tu casera este mes- dijo mientras extendía la mano  
-Un gusto Levi Ackerman- contesto mientras estrechaba la mano de la castaña, un silencio incomodo se cirnió sobre ellos  
-Bueno, suficiente saludo-dijo la castaña cortando el apretón de manos-¿Y ahora que?  
-Ahora debo ir a clases, y en la tarde iré a instalarme, necesitare tu dirección y tu número de teléfono para mantenerme en contacto-  
-Ok, dame tu móvil-Levi le extendió el aparato y espero a que terminará  
-Listo-mostró la pantalla, en la que se veía el numero guardado como PRIMA HANGE -Mientras vivas conmigo quiero que digas que eres mi primo, así será menos problemático y nadie hará preguntas raras, ¿te parece bien?-Levi asintió con la cabeza  
-¿En donde estudias? Tengo tiempo libre ¿Quieres que te lleve?  
-Universidad Estatal de Sina, ¿Que tan rápido puedes conducir?  
-Mas rapido y furioso que Toreto- le dedicó un guiño  
-Siempre dices tantas tonteria?  
-Casi siempre, sube al auto, llegaremos en seguida.  
El azabache subió al auto y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad, el camino fue sin charla, pero a diferencia de su primer viaje en ese auto este no le pareció nada incomodo, disfruto del silencio, al parecer el pequeño reinicio que habían tenido había tenido un efecto positivo, Levi que si disfrutaba esos silencios podría soportarla un mes, al menos eso pensaba cuando en la radio empezó a sonar una canción y Hange grito:  
-ADORO ESA CANCIÓN- y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón

I know you'll be on the plane in a little  
And you're leaving without me  
But don't go away, Don't run away for a little  
How do i get you to see?  
The truth is that I fell in love with you  
And now i don't know what to do  
But I'd do anything to steal a little time

**Traducción**: _Sé que en un rato te iras en un avión, y que te iras sin mi, pero no te vayas, no huyas, ¿Como hago para que me veas? La verdad es que me enamore de ti y ahora no sé que hacer, pero haría cualquier cosa para robarte un poco de tiempo_

-Podrías callarte? La gente va a pensar que te estoy acuchillando mientras manejas- le soltó irritado, ahí estaba otra vez su intolerancia ante la castaña, pero en esta ocasión no encontró un reproche como respuesta por parte de la castaña, en su lugar solo encontró una cálida sonrisa.  
-Vamos primito, no seas aguafiestas, estoy segura de que conoces esta canción, vamos canta conmigo el coro

-Ni muerto

-Tu te lo pierdes- y la castaña siguió cantando

Pese a lo escandalosa que sonaba a Levi le pareció entretenido lo que hacia la castaña y sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo de medio lado disfrutando de como cantaba, distraído del camino llegaron a la Universidad

-Llegamos, Universidad Estatal de Sina, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu facultad o prefieres caminar?

-Caminare desde aquí, gracias-Era la primera vez que Levi se comportaba amable

-Wow De verdad puedes ser amable- le dijo animada la castaña

-Yo siempre soy amable cuatro ojos-

-Bueno vas a tener que serlo de ahora en adelante, te mando la ubicación en cuanto este en casa, iré a comer con mi novio, así que estaré libre después de las cuatro para que llegues a instalarte.

El pelinregro bajo del auto sin decir nada y la castaña solo miro como se alejaba por el camino.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Al llegar al edificio de su facultad el azabache fue interceptado por un chico rubio cenizo un poco más alto que él. El chico era Farlan, el mejor amigo de Levi desde educación básica, habían crecido en la misma ciudad hasta que la madre de Levi murió y el tuvo que ir a vivir con su tio, pesé a la distancia nunca dejaron de frecuentarse y fue así que cuando Levi decidió escapar de cada de su tío se puso en contacto con Farlan y desde entonces vivían juntos.

-¿A donde fuiste Levi? Me tuviste angustiado toda la noche-Le soltó el rubio mientras le entregaba una mochila con sus pertenencias

-Tenia cosas que hacer

-Deduzco que no me vas a contar nada

-No es necesario, ahora deja de reclamarme como si fueras mi novia y vamos a clases

-Siempre me has resultado un misterio, no sé como sigo siendo tu amigo

-Bueno quizá es porque necesitas a alguien que pague la mitad de la renta, por cierto, no estaré en el departamento un mes, no te preocupes cubriré mi parte del alquiler

-Espera, espera ¿Que? primero recibes ese sobre raro que te hace comportarte como un demente, más de lo que ya eras, luego desapareces toda una noche y ahora resulta que te vas a ir un mes del departamento, aquí esta pasando algo muy raro y exijo que me digas que es

-Es mejor que no sepas algunas cosas-le contesto de lo más tranquilo el azabache

-Pero entonces perderás el año, es mucho tiempo para no venir a clases, aunque seas el mejor de la clase todos te van a reprobar por faltas

-Nunca dije que no voy a venir a clases, solo dije que no voy a estar en el departamento un mes, si fueras más listo aprovecharías mi ausencia para ver más a Isabel, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas- Farlan no pudo más que sonrojarse ante la insinuación del azabache

-Te equivocas... este... yo...-trataba de argumentar el rubio cuando literalmente fue salvado por la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la próxima clase

-ooo-ooo-

Hange había pasado toda la mañana absorta en su trabajo, estaba defendiendo a una mucama que había sido abusada por uno de los clientes de un famoso y caro hotel, Hange odiaba las injusticias y a los cerdos adinerados, ella tenia que hundir al bastardo costara lo que le costara, así que sin darse cuenta la mañana paso volando, cuando volteo a ver el reloj recordó que se le hacia tarde para ver a Moblit

_Mensaje de Moblit: Amor, ¿Te parece si vamos al restaurante de la ultima vez?_

_Mensaje de Hange: El de la señora con el gorro gracioso?_

_Mensaje de Moblit: No, el de la fuente a la entrada_

_Mensaje de Hange: Oh! ya me acorde, si me parece bien, me gusto la comida del lugar *carita saboreando*_

_Mensaje de Moblit: Paso por ti?_

_Mensaje de Hange: Mejor nos vemos ahi, tengo que hacer algunas cosas después y quiero llevar el auto_

_Mensaje de Moblit: A las dos te parece bien?_

_Mensaje de Hange: Si, esta bien_

_Mensaje de Moblit: Nos vemos ahi entonces, te amo_

_Mensaje de Hange: Yo te amo más *Carita lanzando un beso*_

Hange se arreglo lo mejor y lo más a prisa que pudo para no llegar tarde a la comida con Moblit. Llego con un ligero retraso de cinco minutos pero se felicito a si misma porque considerando lo tarde que había salido el llegar a tiempo le resulto una proeza a ella misma. Para no variar los dos tórtolos derramaron miel en cuanto se vieron, la comida transcurrió entre conversaciones banales sin mayor problema, hasta que Hange recordó que debía contar lo de Levi.

-Se me habia olvidado contarte, voy a tener visitas en casa

-¿Acaso viene tu madre?¿Debería aprovechar para presentarme?

-No amor, no viene mi madre y creo que es muy pronto para conocer a nuestras familias

-Si, tienes razón, bueno si no viene tu madre ¿quien es tu visita?

-Es un primo lejano, se llama Levi, creo que tiene 20 años, no recuerdo bien, hace tiempo que no lo veía-Le contó la castaña, tenia bien armado todo en su cabeza

-¿Te refieres al que me contesto esta mañana?-Preguntó un poco molesto

-El mismo, el mismo, veras no tiene muy buenos modales pero te aseguro que no dará problemas

-Bueno, si tiene tu aprobación yo no tengo nada más que decir- Le contesto sonriendo el rubio, después de eso la conversación siguió girando al rededor de cosas banales dejando el tema de Levi de lado, cuando terminaron de comer ambos se despidieron volviendo a soltar miel para dirigirse a realizar sus pendientes del día. Poco después de que Hange subió a su auto y justo antes de que arrancara sonó su teléfono y vio que en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido, la pestaña contesto en seguida pues supuso que debía de tratarse de Levi.

-Hola- contesto con su tono alegre

-Cuatro ojos, no me mandaste la ubicación

-Oh! perdona, pero después de que me fui me percate de que guarde mi numero un tu móvil pero no deje que guardaras el tuyo en el mio

-Eres muy distraída- le regaño chasqueando la lengua

-Bueno, ¿te parece si en compensación voy por ti y te llevo hasta el departamento?

-Esta bien, ¿sabes en donde esta la vieja estación de autobuses?

-Si, ubico bien la zona

-Te veo ahí en 30 minutos

Hange medito un poco, tenia que ir a recoger los resultados de unas pruebas de laboratorio pero calculo que no le llevaría mucho considerando que el laboratorio se encontraba cercano a donde Levi había propuesto que se encontraran-Esta bien, ahi nos vemos, no te desesperes si tardo un poco

-Lo tendré en cuenta- le contestó secamente

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato- Sin decir nada más ambos colgaron y se dispusieron a terminar sus pendientes antes de la hora del encuentro.

Exactamente a la hora pactada ambos llegaron al punto de encuentro, ella se estaciono frente a la vieja estación de autobuses para detenerse a ayudarle a subir una maleta mediana a la cajuela

-Sé que eres pequeño, pero ¿no es eso muy poca ropa para un mes?

-No es poco, es suficiente- le contesto tratando de no darle importancia a su chiste

-Bueno

No tardaron mucho en llegar al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía la castaña, no era un lugar tan elegante como el de Kenny pero tenia su encanto, todo el lugar parecía bastante nuevo, Levi incluso tuvo la sensación de que aun olía a pintura fresca cuando subían del estacionamiento.

-Te va a gustar estar aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo- le explicaba la castaña

-Parece un lugar acogedor

-Lo es, te lo aseguro, lo único que no me gusta es que no puedo tener mascotas, pero fuera de eso es un lugar muy agradable

-No me gustan los animales, son un problema para mantener limpio- Le contesto tajantemente el azabache

-Pareces muy ordenado-

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Pues en realidad no, pero quizá tu tengas un problema- Le contesto la castaña mientras abría la puerta del departamento y dejaba ver el muladar en el que vivía

-Bienvenido a casa Levi

**Continuara...**

Nos estamos leyendo **o/n_n\o**


	6. Aprendamos a vivir juntos

Hola maravillosas personas que están leyendo esta historia, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, primero que nada quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, no me quiero excusar pero justo cuando me decidí a publicar lo que mi cabeza tiene guardado resulta que mi vida se volvió puro caos, trataré de actualizar más seguido pero temo que no puedo prometer nada.

Pasando al fic finalmente Levi llego a la casa de Hange, ¿será que la pone a limpiar?, la verdad es que casi lo veo como un hecho pero ya leeremos, por otro lado Farlan menciono un sobre que puso nervioso a Levi, ¿de que se tratará? bueno van a tener que seguir leyendo.

Se me olvidaba, la canción que canta Hange a todo pulmón se llama "One more time" del grupo Sekai no owari (End of the world) si no los conocen búsquenlos les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.

SNK no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado a sus entrañables personajes

**Aprendamos a vivir juntos**

-Bienvenido a casa Levi- le dijo nerviosa la castaña mientras abría el paso para que el pelinegro ingresara a la estancia, unos furiosos ojos grises se posaron sobre ella.

-¿Que diablos paso aquí? ¿Exploto una bomba en tu casa?- le cuestiono con rabia en la voz

-En realidad hoy esta bastante limpio, he hecho el aseo hace una semana-le contesto restandole importancia

-Me estas diciendo que vives en este muladar?- el azabache no podía estar mas enojado-No voy a vivir en un muladar-dijo desesperado

-Calma primito, nada que una escoba y un trapo no resuelvan- Hange estaba a punto de sugerir que podían arreglar el desorden el fin de semana cuando repentinamente fue interrumpida por Levi.

-Tienes razon, no hay porque alterarse, trae tus instrumentos de limpieza, esta va a ser una noche larga- ordeno con resolución en la voz

-Estas loco si crees que que me voy a poner a limpiar, limpiare el fin de semana si tengo tiempo y ganas-contesto la castaña tranquilamente.

-No te he preguntado si quieres limpiar, te he ordenado que traigas los instrumentos de limpieza- le contesto el ojigris con una expresión sombría en el rostro, parecía un animal salvaje furioso a punto de atacar a su presa, lo que provoco un temor indescriptible a la chica quien decididamente corrió a buscar lo poco que tenia en casa para limpiar

-Voy a tirar todo lo que encuentre, te doy 5 minutos para que recojas todos lo que no quieres que se vaya a la basura, mientras empezare por la cocina

La castaña corrió a recoger todos sus libros y las notas resultado de sus investigaciones, antes de que el ojigris cumpliera su amenaza.

Levi tuvo que sacar toda la paciencia que tenia mientras empezaba a fregar una pila de trastos en el fregadero, parecía que la pila llevaba meses formándose. Hange volvió a aparecer frente a Levi con la esperanza de que el ojigris estuviera mas calmado.

-¿Te diviertes fregando ?-le dijo con animo en la voz, pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba, ya que el azabache nuevamente volteo a verla con mirada de pocos amigos

-Me voy a divertir mas cuando agarres un trapo y te pongas a limpiar- le contesto con una mirada que la castaña interpreto como "Ponte a limpiar o te cortaré en cachitos", así que temiendo por su integridad física apresuradamente Hange corrió a ponerse a limpiar.

Fue una limpieza profunda, mientras Levi termino de fregar los trastos y limpiar estufa y refrigerador, Hange lustraba desganadamente los muebles de la sala. Cada que Levi se distraía la de cabello castaño se ponía a perder el tiempo y cada que Levi se daba cuenta le dedicaba una mirada asesina que la hacia volver a su trabajo resignadamente.

Era mas de la una de la mañana cuando finalmente terminaron de limpiar el ultimo baño de la casa, Hange estaba agotada, nunca en la vida había trabajado tanto, por su parte Levi por fin había cambiado su expresión asesina por una expresión seria pero que también reflejaba calma y satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho.

-Finalmente, esta casa es habitable- dijo tranquilamente el ojigris

-Tu forma de encontrar tranquilidad es perturbadora- le contesto la de lentes con gran cansancio en la voz.

-Bueno es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir- sugirió Levi

-Claro tu habitación es la segunda del lado derecho- dijo Hange casi quedándose dormida en un sillón

Levi se dirigió a su habitación para por fin ponerse a descansar mientras que Hange decidió que el sillón en la sala era un sitio bastante cómodo y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida.

ooo-ooo-ooo

Apenas pasaban las cuatro de la mañana cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Levi, la de cabello castaño dormía a pierna suelta en la sala y un pequeño hilo de baba escurría de su boca, en cuanto el ojigris salio de su habitación pudo ver como la de lentes domía en la sala sin recato alguno y decidió despertarla sin delicadeza, mandándola al piso de una patada.

-Parece que a ti te gusta dormir en las salas- le comento con seriedad

-Y a ti parece que te gusta tirar a las personas mientras duermen- le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba el trasero que había dado contra el suelo a causa del empujón.

-Eres una mujer muy descuidada, dormías en una posición muy extraña, es muy incomodo tener que soportar ese espectáculo. -Le contesto sin dejar su semblante neutro Hange volteo a ver el reloj de la sala.

-Estas demente, apenas pasan de las cuatro de la mañana, nos fuimos a dormir hace unas horas, ¿Porque no te vas a dormir? ¿acaso estas estreñido y no puedes dormir?-le contesto enojada la de lentes, a Levi le causo gracia su respuesta,además de él mismo, no conocía a nadie que hiciera referencia a mierda en sus conversaciones, sin embargo decidió aguantar la risa y se quedo con cara seria mientras le contestaba.

-La verdad es que duermo poco, es bueno que lo sepas si vamos a compartir casa, aunque sea por poco tiempo- le contesto con un tono de voz suavizado

-Bueno, entonces debes saber que a veces no duermo por días y cuando por fin vuelvo a dormir me puedo quedar dormida en cualquier lado, la sala, la cocina, el estudio, cualquier lugar me parece bueno para descansar y no me gustaría que me estés despertando a golpes- comento Hange

-Seria bueno establecer nuestros limites para que esto funcione- propuso el azabache

-Me parece bien-contesto animadamente Hange- nuestras reglas de convivencia, como dueña de la casa pido poner la primer regla- dijo divertida

-Me parece bien- le contesto tranquilamente el azabache

-¡Vaya! no pensé que ibas a ceder tan fácil, ahora no se me ocurre nada- contesto de forma un poco inocente la castaña

-Perdiste tu oportunidad, mi turno, mantendrás la casa limpia- dijo seriamente

-Olvídalo, estas loco, no acepto esa regla- contesto indignada

-Al menos en áreas comunes- trato de suavizar la regla

-Bueno, solo sera un mes, creo que podre soportar si solo es un mes- finalmente se resigno- Mi turno, ya sé me ocurrió algo, nada de obligarme a limpiar, nunca más

-Si mantienes la primera regla y no conviertes en un chiquero las áreas comunes yo me encargare de limpiar por este mes

-YAHOO! -soltó alegre la castaña- la verdad no me gusta mucho limpiar- le susurro como si la declaración fuera un secreto guardado bajo llave

-Mi turno, nada de hombres en el departamento- dijo serio el de cabello negro

-¿A que te refieres exactamente?- la castaña no comprendía a lo que se refería Levi

-A que tienes novio y como vives sola seguramente de vez en cuando él viene a tu departamento para liberar la tensión- le soltó Levi sin darle importancia a lo que acababa de decir, la castaña no pudo hacer más que ruborizarse

-Moblit y yo no hacemos ese tipo de cosas, llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo, de hecho nunca ha venido a mi departamento...- le replico nerviosa- además eso no es de tu incumbencia

-No me importa lo que hagan tu novio y tu, lo que de verdad me importa es que no quiero quedar traumatizado si un día llego y se están apareando como conejos en la sala

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- contesto molesta la castaña-Entonces que la regla también aplique para ti, no puedes traer mujeres a mi departamento

-No es como si planeara hacer algo parecido- le dijo con voz calmada

-Bien, mi turno. Tienes prohibido contestar el teléfono, ya sea el de la casa o mi móvil, es muy extraño tener que dar explicaciones, además al de la casa me marca mi madre y a ella no le puedo decir que tengo un primo viviendo conmigo, básicamente porque ella sabría que es mentira.

-Ok, acepto, por el momento no se me ocurre otra cosa supongo que los problemas irán saliendo sobre la marcha y que podemos hablar de ellos cuando surjan-

-Me parece bien-dijo la castaña- Ahora iré a dormir otro rato, para mi aun es muy temprano-la castaña se dirigió a su habitación y el pelinegro solo la siguió con la mirada, antes de entrar en su habitación volteo a ver al chico para decir algo que se le acababa de ocurrir -Me ha faltado algo, nada de entrar a mi habitación, es mi espacio personal, privado y exclusivo, no puedes entrar ni a limpiar- soltó con determinación

-Me parece bien, tu también tienes prohibido entrar a mi habitación

-Es un trato, te veo en unas horas- la de lentes soltó un bostezo mientras entraba en su habitación.

ooo-ooo-ooo

El reloj marcaba 7:30 am y la alarma del celular sonaba con una alegre canción que llenaba de energía a la dueña del aparato.

-Ah! -soltó un suspiro- que bien dormí, con algunas interrupciones pero que bien dormí- la castaña de estiraba y llenaba de aire sus pulmones cuando repentinamente escucho el sonido de la alarma de humo, rápidamente se incorporo y salio corriendo al origen del ruido, la escena que encontró le pareció divertida. En la cocina se encontraba Levi con un sarten en la mano, su contenido a juzgar por la castaña debían de haber sido huevos o algo así, en ese momento y a causa de que todo estaba quemado no se podía percibir que era, tranquilamente la castaña se acerco a desactivar la alarma.

-Pensé que no te gustaban los desastres- le soltó juguetona

-No me gusta, es solo que, bueno, Farlan siempre se encarga de cocinar- trato de contestar tranquilo

-Bueno, a mi me parece bueno que tengas tus debilidades, a veces me parece que eres como un robot- le contesto soltando una risita

-No me parece gracioso- le solto una mirada fulminante

-No te pongas así, esta bien, te voy a ayudar, te preparare rápido un te para que lo bebas en lo que me esperas-le volvió a ofrecer una risita

El pelinegro se dirigió a la sala resignado a beber su infusión, no tardo mucho cuando de la cocina empezó a salir un delicioso aroma de huevos con tocino, al pelinegro se le hizo agua a la boca el delicioso aroma. Hange lo llamó y puso frente a el un plato bien servido, cuando lo probo quedo extasiado con el sabor, era mejor de lo que olía. La castaña aprovecho para desayunar, mientras leía la sección de politica. Entre ellos reinaba el silencio, sin embargo, pese a eso ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo o trataba de buscar conversación, después de un rato Hange rompió el silencio

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

-No es necesario

-No seria ningún problema, tu escuela queda de paso a la oficina, ademas siempre me gusta tener copiloto

-¿Si acepto te callaras?

-Claro

El azabache acepto con un gesto, y el desayuno volvió a estar en silencio, poco antes de que dieran las 9am ambos estaban listos para salir a cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias, ambos se acoplaban rápido y aunque de vez en cuando terminaban discutiendo hasta ahora a ambos estaban de acuerdo con vivir un mes juntos

ooo-ooo-ooo

Tal y como había prometido la castaña llego rápidamente a la entrada de la escuela.

-Listo, llegamos- le comento al coopiloto

-Gracias- dijo secamente el ojigris

-¡Oh! se me olvidaba, aun no tengo copias de las llaves así que hoy tendrás que avisarme a que hora estarás en el departamento, no quiero que te quedes afuera

-Esta bien

-Nos vemos en la tarde enano

Hange emprendio el camino para llegar a la oficina, estaba decidida, no sabia como lo hiba a hacer pero se prometió a si misma que haría que su jefe se reconciliara con Traute

ooo-ooo-ooo

Hange llego al despacho unos minutos más tarde, en el despacho se encontraba sumergido en gritos

-¿Que ocurre?- le pregunto la castaña a su amiga Rico

-Es la señorita Traute, llego hace como media hora y se encerró a hablar con el Señor Kenny-le dijo nerviosa y asustada

-¿Y se ha estado gritando así desde hace media hora?

-No, cuando llego ella grito, luego él grito, luego se escucho que se aventaban cosas, luego calma, luego otra vez los dos gritaban y desde hace un rato solo ella grita, Hange estoy asustada, creo que la puede matar-dijo la de pelo plateado

Justo en ese momento se escucharon gritos más fuertes y el sonido de cosas siendo arrojadas

-Lo ves, otra vez están gritando, Hange solo tu puedes hacer algo- le dijo nerviosa

Hange recordó que se había prometido a si misma que haría que se reconciliaran, así que decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta, tenerlos a los dos frente a frente y hacer que hablaran las cosas y de paso calmar la pelea para que nadie saliera lastimado, así que decididamente abrió la puerta de la oficina para detener la pelea, sin embargo, lo que encontró la dejo traumatizada. En la oficina Kenny y Traute se estaban reconciliando sobre el escritorio de Kenny, cuando la castaña abrió la puerta ambos voltearon a verla furiosos por la interrupción, Hange solo se disculpo y cerro apresuradamente la puerta fingiendo que no habia visto nada.

-¿Que pasó Hange?- le pregunto Rico

-No me pagan lo suficiente- le dijo con una cara aterrada la castaña

Pocos minutos después de que Hange los interrumpiera Traute dejo la oficina de Kenny con una sonrisa en el rostro, al salir del edificio se topo con Hange, la rubia le dedico un guiño salio del edificio, Kenny llamo a Hange a su oficina.

-¿Como vas con el caso de la mucama?- le pregunto Kenny tanquilamente

-Bien señor, he conseguido evidencia adicional y testigos para hundir al infeliz-a pesar del trauma que había pasado hace poco el hablar de su trabajo la apasionaba tanto que olvidaba todo.

-¿Sabes que me gusta de tu trabajo?

-No señor ¿Que le gusta?

-Tienes olfato, sabes cuando alguien miente y cuando detectas una injusticias no te detienes hasta que logras acabar con ella, estoy seguro que ganaras ese caso en la corte

-Daré todo mi esfuerzo

-Me alegra, después de eso quiero que te encargues de otro caso, es un caso un poco delicado, pero confió en ti

La castaña volvió a su trabajo, amaba poder aplicar todos sus conocimientos para dar justicia a los que mas la merecía, tambien le alegraba el hecho de que Kenny se hubiera reconciliado con su novia, aun no sabia detalles, y después de lo que vio no quizo preguntar nada, de nuevo la de lentes se sintio satisfecha con su vida, su trabajo la complacía, tenia un novio muy lindo e incluso la presencia de Levi en su casa ya no le parecía mala idea, despues de todo tendria quien hiciera la limpieza durante un mes. Con el animo en el cuerpo regreso al trabajo feliz y emocionada

ooo-ooo-ooo

La vida escolar de Levi no era mala, tenia las mejores notas del curso y pese a su actitud callada la mayoría de sus compañeros lo admiraban.

-Levi- lo llamo una chica bajita de cabello naranja, su nombre era Petra Ral, la pequeña Petra estaba profundamente enamorada de Levi desde que empezaron la carrera

-¿Que ocurre Petra?- volteo a verla el azabache

-No quiero parecer molesta pero note que hace unos días no estuviste en clase, así que vine a ofrecerte mis apuntes, no son perfectos pero creo que te seran de utilidad- le dijo un poco timida

-Gracias, pero me basta con el libro del curso, no tienes porque preocuparte- le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

-Insisto por favor toma mis notas- le volvio a ofrecer mientras ponia frente a el su libreta y agachaba la cabeza avergonzada

-Esta bien-Levi decidio ceder para no seguir soportando a la chica

-Perfecto, regresalas cuando quieras- le dijo emocionada la pelinaranja y se fue despidiéndose de el agitando la mano

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Farlan estuvo parado detrás de su amigo

-Así que Petra Ral, vaya amigo, que buen gusto tienes- le solto picaramente Farlan

-No es lo que estas pensando

-Entonces ¿Que es?

-Solo me ofrecio sus apuntes, es todo

-Es una lastima que seas tan frió, Petra es una de las chicas mas lindas del campus, todo un trofeo

-Las personas no son objetos Farla-le contesto un poco molesto

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero imagina, tu uno de los chicos mas cotizados del campus y ella una de las chicas mas cotizadas del campus, seguro serian la pareja mas popular si se lo propusieran, además hermano, ella es más bajita que tu ¿Cuantas veces vas a poder encontrar toda esa perfección en tamaño compacto?

-Te lo dire para que te quede claro, Petra no es mi tipo de chica

-¿Y cual es tu tipo de chica?

-No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que ella no es mi tipo

-Es una lastima hermano, bueno y cambiando de tema, ya me vas a decir ¿a donde te has ido?

-No, por ahora no

Farlan y Levi continuaron conversando de trivialidades para finalmente dirigirse a su salon de clases a terminar el día.

Cuando termino su horario Levi le aviso a Hange que estaria un rato en la biblioteca

_Mensaje de Levi: Cuatro ojos, ya termine las clases por hoy, ire un rato a la biblioteca, puedo llegar a las 4:00 al departamento? _

_Mensaje de Hange: Claro enano, llego a las 3:00 por si quieres llegar antes_

_Mensaje de Levi: ok_

Poco después de las 4 Levi llego al departamento, al llegar el lugar estaba inundado de un delicioso aroma, sin duda Hange era muy buena cocinando, lo había comprobado en la mañana pero ahora mismo el aroma que lo recibía solo le hacia afirmar el hecho. Al llegar toco la puerta y Hange corrió a abrir

-Bienvenido a casa- lo recibió con su tono alegre, el de pelo negro no dijo nada y solo se quito los zapatos para entrar al departamento, rápidamente Hange le ofreció un juego de llaves

-Toma, son tuyas por estos días, así podrás llegar cuando quieras- de nuevo Hange le ofreció una sonrisa, Levi no pudo evitar pensar que la de lentes era la persona más sonriente que conocía y a pesar de lo poco expresivo que él era, el que alguien lo recibiera con una sonrisa en su casa lo reconfortaba.

No se necesito mucho tiempo para que ambos se acostumbraran el uno al otro, en una semana ya habían creado una rutina que ambos seguían a la perfección, temprano en la mañana Hange preparaba el desayuno para ambos, después se alistaban y la de pelo castaño se ponía al volante para dejar a Levi en su escuela para después ella dirigirse al trabajo, por las tardes Hange preparaba la comida para ambos y al terminar Levi se encargaba de dejar la cocina como nueva, por las noches veían las noticias en la televisión, resulto que ambos amaban un noticiero nocturno conducido por un periodista imparcial muy famoso, después del noticiero ambos se quedaban en la sala Levi leyendo algún libro o haciendo alguna tarea y Hange revisando sus notas para su caso en turno, durante esos momentos reinaba el silencio, aun así ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo. El unico momento que le incomodaba a Levi era cuando a Hange le entraba una llamada de su novio, el nivel de melosidad se le hacia exagerado y prefería retirarse a su habitación hasta que la llamada terminara. En tan solo una Levi y Hange habían aprendido a adaptarse el uno al otro.

Continuara...


	7. Fin de semana I

Hola, gracias por estar aquí y darle un ojo a esta historia que poco a poco toma forma, quiero empezar agradeciendo especialmente LoveKP por darse tiempo para leer mi historia y a Sara, porque cuando leo sus comentarios me animo a mandar muy lejos mi vida de adulto aburrido y seguir escribiendo. Bueno este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, tanto que voy a tener que partirlo en dos, considere este capitulo importante para el desarrollo de la historia espero que no lo encuentren con mucho relleno o aburrido, y ya sin más choro les dejo el capitulo 7

**Fin de semana I**

_La casa estaba inundada de los gritos de una mujer, el ruido despertó a un pequeño niño de cabello negro quien dormía plácidamente en su habitación._

_-¿Mamá? ¿Eres tu mamá?-pregunto asustado el niño_

_-Levi ¡NO!, corre, aléjate, sálvate Levi-gritaba la mujer desesperada_

_-¿Mamá?-volvió preguntar el chico, aun mas asustado_

_-Corre, no te acerques-grito desesperadamente la mujer_

_-Mamá- un grito desgarrador salio de la garganta del chico_

-Levi- una voz femenina lo llamo-Levi ¿estas bien?- volvió a escuchar que lo llamaban, el chico estaba tan aturdido que por un momento no supo en donde estaba y no reconoció a quien le pertenecía la voz

-Levi- volvió a llamar la voz, esta vez el chico reconoció a quien pertenecía la voz, arrodillada junto a su cama y con una clara cara de angustia estaba Hange

-¿Que diablos haces aquí cuatro ojos?- le contesto molesto

-Perdona, sé que rompí las reglas pero gritabas y me preocupe, pensé que te pasaba algo- le contesto la de lentes

-Estoy bien, puedes irte-le dijo seriamente el azabache

-Déjame traerte agua, estas sudando, deberías cambiarte la playera, podrías enfermarte- le dijo poniéndose de pie

Hange salio rumbo a la cocina, puso agua en una jarra y la acomodo en una bandeja junto a un vaso para llevárselo a Levi, regreso a la habitación y sin tocar ingreso en ella,al entrar Hange se encontró a Levi cambiándose de playera, la mujer no pudo evitar notar el trabajado cuerpo del menor y se sonrojo ante lo que veía

-¿Acaso no sabes tocar torpe?-le dijo molesto mientras se enfundaba una nueva playera

-Perdona, yo, es que, no pensé- le contesto torpemente- te he traído agua, bébela, te va a ayudar, deberías tratar de dormir otro rato-le sugirió

-Gracias, pero no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación-le contesto el ojigris, Hange se retiro avergonzada y volvió a su habitación a dormir, pasaban apenas las tres de la mañana y Levi no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Eran ya poco mas de las diez de la mañana cuando sonó el timbre, Hange seguía durmiendo plácidamente mientras Levi se encontraba ya limpiando la casa. Por un impulso natural Levi atendió la puerta.

-¿Si?-abrió lentamente el pelinegro y fue empujado por quien tocaba

-Rayos Hans, tardaste mucho en abrir, ya sabes que no me gusta que me dejes esperando- soltó rápidamente Nanaba, la mejor amiga de Hange, quien no se había percatado de que quien había abierto no era su amiga-¿Tu quien eres? -le pregunto en cuanto se percato que un chico de cabello negro con cara de pocos amigos la veía

-¿Quien rayos eres tu? mujer escandalosa-le dijo molesto

-Tu no eres Moblit- le dijo aun confundida, Levi volvió a verla más molesto

-No soy el idiota de Moblit- le grito más molesto, mientras discutían Hange salia de su habitación, el ruido de la discusión la había despertado.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando?- pregunto confundida y soñolienta Hange

-Hans, ¿Quien rayos es este tipo?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Nana? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Hans responde ¿Quien es este tipo?- volvió a preguntar la rubia confundida mientras el azabache la veía con cara de querer asesinarla

-Calma, calma, el es Levi, es mi primo y se esta quedando conmigo por unos días-trato de tranquilizar a la rubia

-¿Tu primo? ¿De donde o como? te conozco desde hace años y no te conozco ningún pariente como él- le cuestiono con desconfianza

-Mi primo de una tía muy muy lejana-la castaña ya había pensado en una buena coartada

-Me largo en lo que atiendes a tu amiga- dijo el azabache molesto

-Esta bien, ve con cuidado- le dijo tranquilamente la castaña, mientras el azabache salia del departamento

-Hans, a mi no me vas a engañar, ese tipo tiene de pariente tuyo lo que yo tengo de luchador de sumo

-Tranquila, no te miento- le contesto la de lentes-Y ahora si me vas a decir ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Qué, qué hago aquí? quedamos hace una semana que vendría a desayunar contigo, ¿Lo olvidaste? -le dijo enojada la rubia- eres de lo peor Hans, de lo peor

-Calma, calma, ahora mismo te preparo un Hange desayuno, ven conmigo a la cocina- le dijo tranquilamente, esperando que la rubia se calmara

-Solo te perdonaré porque adoro tu comida

-Y también me adoras a mi- le sonrió alegre la de lentes, la rubia solo se limitó a reír y siguió a Hange a la cocina

-ooo-ooo-

Levi decidió salir de la casa hasta que la visita de Hange se retirara, en la semana había notado que había un centro comercial muy cerca del departamento y decidió ir a explorarlo, pensó que quizá si tenia suerte encontraría artículos de limpieza, porque el abastecimiento en casa de Hange dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Levi? ¿eres tu? -le pregunto una voz femenina, el pelinegro volteo encontrándose con Petra

-Hola Petra- le contesto sin interés el azabache

-Hola Levi, no sabia que vivías por aquí, que agradable coincidencia- le dijo la pequeña chica con animo en la voz

-Si estoy viviendo aquí con un pariente-le dijo sin tomare mucha importancia

-Y, ¿A donde vas?

-Al centro comercial

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? -le pregunto con entusiasmo

-No-le contesto el ojigris sin darle mayor importancia

Juntos caminaron hasta el centro comercial que estaba muy cerca de ahí. El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenia una gran variedad de tiendas, desde una cafetería, hasta un local retro con arcade, en el primer nivel se encontraba un supermercado enorme en el cual pensó Levi que podría encontrar limpiadores para ampliar la colección de la casa de Hange.

-¿Vienes buscando algo en especial?-le preguntó Petra

-No en realidad, solo no quería estar en casa

-Sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero si te ocurre algo y quieres contárselo a alguien, puedes contarme lo que sea- le dijo amablemente

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta- le dijo tranquilamente-Me imagino que tienes cosas que hacer, gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí

-En realidad, si no te molesta podría acompañarte un rato más- le dijo Petra

-No me molesta, pero te advierto que soy muy aburrido, ahora mismo ire a inspeccionar la sección de limpieza del supermercado- le dijo Levi esperando ver su reacción

-No me importa, será un placer acompañarte-le dijo y ambos se adentraron en el supermercado

-ooo-ooo-

-Sigo sin explicarme como es que alguien como tu tiene un pariente tan horrible como ese

-Calma Nana, no exageres, te confesaré que al principio a mi también me parecía aterrador pero ahora mismo creo que es una persona bastante agradable- le contesto la castaña mientras se disponía a preparar un té

-Bueno como sea, ya no hablemos más del rarito, mejo dime, ¿Cómo te va con Moblit?- le pregunto la rubia con un cierta malicia

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso, ¿porque no asumiste que Levi era Moblit?- le pregunto curiosa la castaña

-Porque yo si leo las noticias- le dijo mientras sacaba un montón de revistas y periódicos de su bolso y Hange la veía con desconcierto- Pues como no me contaste más del chico tuve que hacer mi investigación privada, me dijiste que lo conociste en la Joyería Berner y que el nombre del chico es Moblit, no es un nombre muy común, el nombre me pareció conocido, por lo cual me puse a hacer memoria y recordé donde lo había leído antes-Nanaba abrió delante de Hange una revista con notas sobre la clase alta de la ciudad y en ella se veía una foto de Moblit al lado de un hombre mayor muy parecido a él, Hange asumió que el hombre mayor de la foto era el padre de Moblit, al pie de la foto se leía "August Berner (der) y Moblit Berner (izq) dueños de la joyería Berner"-Me sorprende que seas tan mala amiga y no me cuentes que estas saliendo con el rico heredero de la joyería Berner, además el chico esta bastante guapo- Hange la miro confundida, su cerebro aun procesaba la información que acababa de recibir

-La verdad es que ahora que lo pienso, no sabia cual era su apellido, no hablamos de eso- le dijo un poco apenada la de cabello castaño

-Me estas diciendo que sales con un chico del que no sabes nada, ¿Que te pasa? sabes lo peligroso que es el mundo, como para que seas tan descuidada, bueno al menos el es un chico bastante conveniente, aun así Hans no debes de seguir así de desinteresada- la reprendió la rubia- Estas demostrando falta de interés al no saber su apellido, y que tal si hay más cosas que no sabes de él y él esta esperando a que le preguntes y te intereses, y como tu no le preguntas entonces él se va terminar aburriendo y te va a dejar y terminaras viviendo sola con cientos de gatos que se comerán tu cadáver porque nadie se va dar cuenta cuando mueras- la siguió regañando la rubia con claros síntomas de hiperventilación

-Calma Nana, eso no va a pasar, acepto que es un poco raro no saber su apellido pero no llevamos saliendo tanto tiempo, no creo que sea un pecado muy grande no saber ciertas cosas- trato de tranquilizar la castaña

-Deja de tomártelo a la ligera, tu futuro esta pendiendo de un hilo, dime, ¿Cuando lo vas a volver a ver?-le pregunto la rubia, Hange medito un rato

-Hemos quedado de acuerdo para cenar hoy juntos

-Y ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Aun no lo decido

-Respuesta incorrecta Hans, la respuesta correcta es "Un vestido que lo dejara babeando"

-Espera, espera, yo no tengo vestidos ¿recuerdas que los tire todos como terapia después de dejar el trabajo de mierda que tenia?

-Eso no importa ahora debemos conseguir ropa sexy para tu cita de esta noche, ¿acaso crees que Mike seguiría conmigo si no me esmerara en verme sexy para el todos los días?

-Para como el pobre Mike te mira estoy segura que no le importaría que estuvieras en pijama todo el día

-Para tu información mi pijama es bastante sexy

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la amiga más demente que tengo?- le pregunto la castaña

-Algunas veces, pero generalmente ignoro esos comentarios- le contesto sonriendo- pero bueno ese no era el punto, el punto es que necesitamos ropa que deje babeando a Moblit

-Pero esta semana he gastado un poco de más y no tengo efectivo para comprar ropa

-Por eso no te preocupes, tu outfit de esta noche será patrocinado por el Dr Zacharius- dijo Nanaba al mismo tiempo que sacaba una tarjeta dorada de su bolsa

-0-0-0-

En algún lujoso consultorio de la ciudad el Mike tembló y estornudo involuntariamente

-¿Se encuentra bien Dr Zacharius?

-Si, de repente sentí un escalofrió en la espalda

-Espero que no se vaya a enfermar

-No creo que se trate de eso... ¿Aun tienes horas extras para la próxima semana?

-Si, aun tengo tres días disponibles

-Anotame, presiento que los voy a necesitar

-0-0-0-

-Olvídate del desayuno Hans, tenemos mucho que hacer para esta noche- le dijo Nanaba mientras la jalaba hacia la salida

-Espera Nana, no tan rápido

-Entre menos lo pienses será más rápido- Le dijo la rubia a manera de motivación

-Si esta bien, pero al menos ¿podrías dejar que me cambie la pijama?-

-¡Ah! pequeño detalle, corre no tenemos todo el día

Hange se apresuro a su habitación a cambarse para salir con Nanaba a comprar ropa para su cita de la noche, sabia que iba a ser agotador y que Nanaba la arrastraría a comprar a todas las tiendas del centro comercial por lo cual decidió que se pondría unos jeans cómodos, sus tenis favoritos y una blusa bastante fresca para aguantar la caminata de todo el día

-ooo-ooo-ooo

Petra y Levi habían terminado de recorrer la sección de limpieza del super y Levi había comprado varios limpiadores y quitamanchas, él se sentía bastante satisfecho con sus compras.

-Te ves muy feliz, de verdad debe de gustarte limpiar- le dijo la de cabello naranja

-Me da tranquilidad- se limito a contestar el azabache, durante su excursión por el supermercado Levi se dio cuenta de que Petra era una persona agradable, bastante tranquila y que inspiraba confianza-Vamos a tomar algo, tómalo como una compensación por tu compañía- le dijo sin ninguna doble intención el azabache

-Eso me encantaría- sonrió contenta Petra y ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba en el segundo piso del centro comercial

-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar del centro comercial Nanaba se estaba encargando de que Hange se probara toda la ropa de la tienda en la que estaban

-¿Es necesario que me pruebe todo esto?- preguntaba preocupada Hange mientras Nanaba le ponía más ropa encima para que se dirigiera al probador

-Si, si no lo pruebas todo nunca sabrás con cual te ves mejor, vamos Hans, es una ocasión especial

-No es una ocasión especial, solo vamos a salir a cenar

-No importa, debes de esforzarte en verte bien para Moblit, vamos corre a probarte esa ropa y modela para mi querida- le dijo la rubia de manera traviesa a su amiga, la castaña suspiro resignada y se dispuso a empezar a probarse la ropa que su amiga le había escogido.

Levi y Petra se dirigían a la cafetería cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de ropa, la chica de cabello naranja le pidió a Levi que la esperara unos minutos mientras recogía un encargo que había hecho en aquella tienda, Levi se vio tentado a negarse, sin embargo se sintió en deuda por todo el tiempo que ella paso acompañándolo mientras elegía con cuidado sus productos de limpieza, así que decidió acompañarla a la caja, mientras esperaban escucho un escándalo proveniente de la zona de probadores de la tienda.

-No voy a salir- gritaba la chica dentro de vestidor, a Levi se le hizo muy familiar la voz

-Vamos querida, es solo ropa, muéstrame lo que tienes- le contestaba otra chica fuera del vestidor, cuando el azabache volteo a ver a la dueña de la segunda voz de inmediato reconoció a la molesta amiga de Hange, la rubia escandalosa que había interrumpido su apacible mañana

-No dejare que te vayas hasta que no modeles todos los vestidos para mi- volvió a escuchar la voz de rubia

-Esto es muy vergonzoso, no insistas- se escuchaba el tono suplicante de la mujer detrás de las cortinas-Hagamos un trato, solo abriré la cortina pero no voy a salir, me niego a pasearme así por la tienda

-Pues ya que, pero te advierto que si me gusta te obligare a usar ese vestido para tu cita de esta noche, se escucho un suspiro de resignación detrás de la cortina, para ese momento Levi había reconocido que la mujer detrás de la cortina era Hange la curiosidad de Levi hizo que se diera cuenta de que desde la posición en la que se encontraba no podría observar bien cuando se abrieran las cortinas, decidió moverse discretamente hasta donde calculo que podría ver a la perfección cuando las cortinas se abrieran, lo cual no tardo mucho y tras unos segundos de espera el vestidor dejo entrar su mirada curiosa, en aquel vestidor se encontraba de pie Hange portando un vestido amarillo, el vestido era corto y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando ver su bien formada figura la forma, resaltando las largas piernas de la chica, Levi se puso a pensar que hasta ahora no había notado las bien formadas piernas de su compañera de casa-Wow- escucho decir a la rubia- te ves increíble, seguro que lo dejaras babeando, definitivamente nos llevamos este vestido, déjame verte bien date la vuelta

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto incomoda la de cabello castaño

-Claro que es necesario, quiero asegurarme que sea el vestido perfecto- con mucha incomodidad Hange se dio la vuelta, si bien el vestido no tenia escote al frente la parte de la espalda contaba con un escote exageradamente amplio y llamativo, al observarlo Nanaba no pudo evitar exclamar-Es perfecto- la atención de Levi fue distraída de la escena cuando Petra lo llamo

-Listo Levi, ya he recogido mi pedido, lamento haberte hecho esperar- le dijo la chica de cabello naranja dedicándole una sonrisa, Levi sólo asintió y se dispuso a seguir a la chica de baja estatura no sin antes echar nuevamente un vistazo hacia el vestidor, pero cuando volteo este ya se encontraba cerrado. De camino a la cafetería Levi se arrepintió un poco de su invitación, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento se daba cuenta de que si bien Petra era una chica bastante agradable no se conocían lo suficiente como para pasar un largo rato solos, resignado porque ya no podría cambiar lo que había hecho decidió seguir el camino a la cafetería y esperar que la convivencia con la de cabello naranja no fuera muy incomoda

-o-o-o-o-o

Nanaba seguía dispuesta a seguir arrastrando a la de lentes por cada una de las tiendas de aquel centro comercial, por su parte Hange solo rogaba en silencio a cualquier deidad que se dignara a escucharla que su amiga se aburriera pronto y dejara de arrastrarla por todos lados.

-Ya tenemos vestido, zapatos, accesorios y bolso, ¿Ya nos podemos ir?- pregunto esperanzada la de cabellos castaños

-Claro que no Hans, falta lo más importante-contesto la rubia

-¿Lo más importante?- se cuestiono Hange- ¿Te refieres a un sueter?-contesto de forma ingenua

-¿un sueter? ¿Es en serio? ¿Quien eres? ¿Tu mamá?- le contesto un poco indignada la rubia

-Bueno, entonces ¿Que falta?

-Lencería

-Ah claro lencería... espera ¿Qué?

-Claro, para que la noche sea perfecta debes de llevar lencería, créeme a Moblit le va a encantar el detalle

-Espera, solo voy a cenar con él, no es como si nos fuéramos a acostar- dijo Hange susurrando la última parte

-Vamos Hange, es normal que las parejas hagan ese tipo de cosas cuando salen- le dijo desinhibida la rubia- todos los chicos guardan condones cerca para cuando esas ocasiones se dan y que mejor que tu también estés preparada

-Pero, pero-

-Nada de peros- le soltó la rubia tomándola de la mano y jalándola nuevamente, de camino a la tienda Hange y Nanaba pasaron frente a una cafetería, a lo lejos Nanaba alcanzo a ver al azabache y se detuvo

-¿Ya viste eso Hans?- le pregunto Nanaba y Hange se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a donde apuntaba la vista de su amiga, en una mesa no muy al fondo Levi y Petra compartían unas bebidas, mientras que la chica parecía beber una malteada el chico bebía de su peculiar forma una bebida caliente, Hange no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de un té ya que en el tiempo que había pasado con el chico había aprendido que esa era su bebida favorita y de ser posible la bebería todo el día.

-Lo ves, hasta a un enano amargado como tu primo le gustan las chicas femeninas y arregladas, con mayor razón alguien como Moblit- Hange se quedo unos segundos pensando cuando volvió a sentir el tirón en su brazo- Corre no tenemos todo él día

-o-o-o-o

Levi regreso a la casa al rededor de las dos de la tarde, en todo él día lo único que había llegado a sus estomago era el te que había bebido cuando estuvo con Petra no había desayudado por lo que sintió un poco de hambre pero decidió encerrarse en su habitación y no salir, por alguna extraña razón se quedo dormido mientras leía un libro, era algo inusual en él, pero esa tarde logro dormir por un largo rato. Cuando despertó de su involuntaria siesta la noche ya había caído, no volteo a ver su reloj pero por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba dedujo que Hange ya debía de haber salido a su cita con el imbécil de su novio, era curioso, no había tenido oportunidad de conocer al famoso Moblit pero por alguna razón desconocida para él sentía una enorme aversión hacia el hombre, decidió salir de su habitación al sentir el hueco de su estomago, aunque cuando abrió el refrigerador se sintió decepcionado, en solo una semana se había acostumbrado a que Hange le preparara la comida y esa noche no había nada en el refrigerado, mientras decidía si se animaría a cocinar o pedía algo de comida rápida escucho la puerta de la habitación de Hange abrirse. Algo en el estomago de Levi le incomodo, y evito voltear a ver a su "casera" arreglada para salir a su cita.

-¿Que haces enano?- le pregunto la de lentes en su habitual tono

-Decido que mierda voy a cenar- le contesto sin emoción en la voz

-No cocines por favor, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez- le dijo de forma juguetona

-No voy a quemar tu casa mientras no estas, no te preocupes- le dijo serio, sin voltear a verla

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero por favor tampoco la vayas a quemar hoy que voy a estar aquí- le dijo la castaña, animada, la declaración de la la chica hizo que se diera la vuelta para cuestionarla sobre su cita, de la cual se había enterado sin querer, cuando volteo pudo ver a Hange son su habitual pijama la cual consistía en un pantalón deportivo amplio en el cual seguro cabían perfectamente dos Hanges y una playera de manga corta que se veía holgada y cómoda

-¿Porque mierda traes la pijama?- le cuestiono el azabache

-Porqué es sábado por la noche y si por mi fuera llevaría pijama todo el fin se semana- le contesto sin darle importancia

-¿No vas a salir hoy?- volvió a insistir tratando de no verse obvio

-No, no tengo planes- mintió la castaña, Hange estuvo a punto de preguntar por su novia pero prefirió no hacerlo

-Las personas con pareja aprovechan el fin de semana para salir y hacer cosas- le dijo esperando obtener alguna respuesta de ella

-Mmm...¿Acaso esperabas a que me fuera a ver a Moblit para hacer una alocada fiesta en la casa?- le pregunto la de lentes de forma juguetona.

-Tienes mierda en el cerebro

-Quizá- contesto pensativa la castaña- En fin, yo también tengo hambre y no tengo ganas de cocinar, ¿quieres una pizza? Vamos yo invito

Levi no contesto y se limito a ver como la castaña tomaba el teléfono y marcaba de memoria el numero de la pizzeria para hacer su pedido.

-Llegara en un momento, los sábados trabaja mi repartidor favorito y no tarda en llegar, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?- le pregunto la castaña sin voltear a verlo mientras sacaba una caja guardada en el mueble del televisor-A mi me gusta jugar aunque no soy muy buena, ¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunto mientras empezaba a poner las piezas en su lugar para que el vídeojuego funcionara

-No tengo ganas- le contesto con su particular falta de interés en la voz

-¿Te molesta si me pongo a jugar?-le pregunto terminando de armar el aparato

-No- le contesto sentándose en el sofá frente al televisor, sin previo aviso sintió como como la castaña empujaba donde se acababa de sentar

-Necesitare un poco de espacio- le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo sonriente, el azabache se sintió incomodo por la acción de la de lentes pero lo dejo pasar sin reprocharle. Después de unos minutos de preparación la castaña de puso a jugar diversos títulos en su consola, desde juegos de deporte hasta juegos de pelea, la de lentes parecía una niña pequeña disfrutando de cada juego y Levi estudiaba cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos sin decir una sola palabra, unos minutos después sonó el timbre pero la castaña estaba tan concentrada en el juego que hizo caso omiso para atender la puerta, con resignación Levi se puso de pie para recibir al repartidor y abrió la puerta

-Buenas noches hermosa- dijo el repartidor con una sonrisa en el rostro sin ver a quien le abría la puerta, en tan solo unos segundos el chico azabache reconoció al repartidor y le dedico una cara de pocos amigos

-¿Que mierda Farlan?

-¿Levi? ¿Que rayos haces aquí?-Le contesto confundido el rubio cenizo

-¡Farlan!- grito animada Hange cuando se dio cuenta de que la pizza había llegado y se apresuro a la puerta-Veo que ya conociste a mi primito- le dijo mientas jalaba la caja de pizza para ponerse a comer-Te presento a mi repartidor favorito Farlan

Continuara...


End file.
